


Morning Dew

by PurpleRabbitEars



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Male Solo, Other, Outdoor Sex, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleRabbitEars/pseuds/PurpleRabbitEars
Summary: A quick little one-shot. Some days, even Gladio has trouble waking up. He has methods of coping.





	Morning Dew

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago for one of the writing kink weeks/months/themed periods of time, but I cannot for the life of me remember which one (I'm thinking Kinktober?). Anyway, the prompt was "Sleepy," so here's a sleepy l'il Gladio, taking care of some business. I'm honestly not sure where this takes place in the plot of the game so, ya know, get creative. As usual, no beta.

In his dream, he was looking up at the sky, staring into the sun. He squinted against its brightness, wiping his brow of sweat in the afternoon heat. He heard a voice call his name in the distance, and lowered his gaze to view the figure, a shady silhouette against the blazing sun. As the figure approached, the sun seemed to grow behind them, larger and larger until his vision was swallowed by fire--

Waking up with a grunt, Gladio blinked his eyes shut hard, bracing against the early morning light that streamed in through the gap between the flaps of the tent. He rolled to one side and cracked an eye, seeing Prompto and Noctis still asleep. Rolling to his other side, Ignis's bag sat packed away neatly in the corner of the tent. _Probably making breakfast_ , Gladio assumed.

He sat up slowly and stretched before ducking out of the tent. The sun shone brightly, and Gladio could already tell that they were in for a hot day. He was peripherally aware of his shirt and pants clinging to his body in the humid morning.

"Good Morning," Ignis's voice greeted him. He was standing at the camp stove, dressed for the day with his sleeves rolled up. "I've just begun preparations for breakfast, so it may be a little while."

"Yeah, okay," Gladio replied. "I'm gonna wash off, last night was hotter'n Ilfrit's balls."

Ignis nodded in understanding. "It does seem like we're in for a hot spell. I'll send Noct or Prompto when breakfast is ready."

Gladio grunted out a thanks, and started making his way down to the small river, not too far from camp. He shook his head, trying to get the sleep from his mind, but the persistent heat of the sun and thickness of the air left him feeling foggier than usual. Maybe he could grab a workout before his bath...

Gladio shook his head. They'd be crossing some rough terrain today, but he hoped over the next few days the air would become cooler and less muggy. In better weather, he might even be able to convince Noct to put in an earnest training session. Not to mention, Gladio knew how weighed down he felt. There wasn't much point to a workout if he was too tired to focus and half-assed it. For now, a rinse would help wake him up.

Trekking down the gentle, grassy slope, Gladio came upon the small river. The banks were flat and sandy, peppered with a few hand-sized stones. On the shallow edges the clear water babbled over the rocks, but calmed in the middle where the river ran deep and smooth. Stripping off his shirt and pants, Gladio eased into the water, groaning softly.

The stream was cooler than the thick morning air, but wasn't as crisp as he had hoped for. Rather than chasing the sleep from his mind, the lukewarm water made his tiredness drip off like heavy tar. He waded further into the center of the river, the water rising up to his shoulders. The sweat from the previous night was brushed off into the current, and, taking a deep breath, Gladio dunked himself into the water's steady flow.

When he came up, he ran a hand through his hair, dragging his fingers along his scalp and through the long, dark locks that now clung to the back of his neck. He moved to rub along his arms and torso, relaxing as the water babbled around him.

Washing down his body, Gladio's hand lingered on his hips, scrubbing slow circles onto his tired skin. His fingers brushed the edge of his patch of pubic hair, and he hummed softly. He reached with a free hand, brushing along his pubes, letting his fingertips graze the base of his cock.

The water flowing around him was relaxing, bringing him a calm that he could only really feel out in nature. It was still early, Ignis was just starting breakfast, and Noct and Prom were both still fast asleep. His tired brain was fruitless to fight against his body's urges, exhaustion calmly embracing the desire for simple pleasures.

He wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock, letting out a small hum from the back of his throat as he relaxed into the water. Slowly, he made a fist around his member, and began to pump, basking in the early morning light. Gladio could feel his body stir under his own touch, and even his sleepy mind seemed to perk up with interest at the sensations pooling in his loins. He tightened his grip, moving his hips slowly, stimulated by his own touch. With his free hand, Gladio reached under the water, using his thumb and forefinger to tease his cockhead and the sensitive spot that laid just under the tip.

"Yeah..." Gladio murmured to himself, relishing in the rush of water around his body and the sensations radiating from his cock as he tended to his needs. The sleepiness that had been blurring his senses was mingling with the cloudiness of the pleasure as he jerked himself off in the humid morning air. He sped up the fist that wrapped around his cock, giving himself a few solid tugs.

His thumb pressed at his slit before moving down to cup his balls beneath his hard shaft. He rolled them in his hand, giving them a squeeze as he felt them begin to tighten. Gladio was breathing hard, muscles pulling as he continued to pound into his fist, hips and hands moving in tandem. He could feel the heat spreading through his body, and it didn't take much for his orgasm to engulf all of his tired senses.

He came with a grunt, cock spurting rope after rope of cum into the steam, his seed carried off by the current. His muscles tensed as he released his load, riding out his orgasm with the sun beating down on him.

The warm water carried Gladio down from his high slowly, easing him back into the sticky morning heat. He looked back toward where the camp was situated, just over the crest of the small hill but, thankfully, saw nobody waiting for him. He dunked his head again into the stream, shaking the water from his face as he emerged. This time, the stream seemed to wash away the last of his sleepy haze.

Gladio emerged slowly, drying off on the sandy shore. As he dressed, he could smell the delectable aroma of breakfast wafting down from camp. He began to making his way up the slight hill, squinting against the sun's light, hearing a familiar voice call his name.

"Gladio, breakfast is done!"


End file.
